Ashley did 17 fewer squats than Nadia in the morning. Ashley did 31 squats. How many squats did Nadia do?
Explanation: Ashley did 31 squats, and Nadia did 17 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $31 + 17$ squats. She did $31 + 17 = 48$ squats.